Project Page
Have a project or see something on the wiki that needs to get done? List it here! Bored and looking for some wikifying goodness to accomplish? Check below for something that we need! This page is an effort to keep track of what we need to work on to improve the wiki, as well as a way to see what we've accomplished! Feel free to add items to this list whenever they occur to you. Try to include as much information as possible about what needs done, as well as links whenever appropriate. Needed Projects *Cleaning up Category:RPLogs - categorize by month. POST MORE LOGS! *Command Files - Add new and update old files for new commands (+salvage, +jettison, +disassemble, +vehicle/permit, +barrage, +command report, +scope, +cargo, +pirate, +turn and vehicles, +control and subleaders... anything else?) - some of these exist on game already. - Space clutter *'Sector Pages' - Create sector pages and move the maps from hyperlanes to the sector pages. List systems and planets in each sector. *'Hyperlanes' - Redirect individual hyperlanes to their section on this page (so we can link them easily from planet pages, etc.) Link to a section using Link Text. *'Republic Senate Bills' - New legislation should be added. Not sure if there is anything new for Republic Court Cases. * Vehicles - This is intended to list the vehicles in the game along with the base stats and other pertinent information. Should mimic the ships page. * Vehicles Guide - Instructions in the commands and use of vehicles. Perhaps along the lines of the Spaceflight Guide. * Newbie guide - This guide is intended for people who are new to M*ing over all, not just to DH. There's a good start, but it needs to be fleshed out before we can point people to it. **MUSHClient Tutorial - An easy to use walkthrough of the basics of using this application to connect to Dark Horizons with screenshots. **SimpleMU Tutorial - An easy to use walkthrough of the basics of using this application to connect to Dark Horizons with screenshots. **Savitar Tutorial - An easy to use walkthrough of the basics of using this application to connect to Dark Horizons with screenshots. **Atlantis Tutorial - An easy to use walkthrough of the basics of using this application to connect to Dark Horizons with screenshots. **TinyFugue Tutorial - An easy to use walkthrough of the basics of using this application to connect to Dark Horizons with screenshots. **Chargen Guide - A step by step guide on the options and commands of the different rooms used in Character Generation. * Planet pages - Most of these are desperately out of date and need to be cleaned up and expanded. The info boxes need filled out, and leadership information should be pulled out into a separate category and updated. Where possible, the Planet Template should be applied and followed. :UPDATE: After putting these off for a long time because I didn't know where to get the info, I've started work on Merr Sonn and discovered that doing these is actually really easy in most cases. A huge amount of information is tucked away in descs, and you can get gov't stuff by looking at the gov't object. Fixing these pages is mostly a matter of walking around and collecting stuff and arranging it sensibly, save for 'recent events'. I thought I'd note in case anyone else wanted to help but was unsure where to start! -- Briseis 13:49, 25 April 2008 (UTC) The following planet pages are stubs: **Alderaan **Bespin **Bothawui **Byss **Hoth **Kashyyyk **Kessel **Kuat **Merr Sonn **Mon Calamari (planet) **Ord Mantell **Ryloth **Shili **Thyferra **Vanix II *''' Deceased Characters' - It would be nice to glance over these and add a bit of info acknowledging death and/or providing publicly-known deaths about their death wherever possible. **Abraham Constantine - Same as Aidus. **Aidus **Aljernic **Aure Kaia **Frrash **Gabriel Seraphinle **Gean Haddron **Petrus Sabbatius **Rafael Lucian Delore **Tuoni *'Ship Pages' - We have an excellent start on stubs, but many of these pages can be fleshed out in a serious way. Add descs, add images, add whatever you know! **'Ship Stubs''' - create simple stub pages for each ship and shipyard. *'Clone Wars' - We're still missing a lot of info, even chronological, in the early parts of this article, as well as in the responses sections. Anyone able to help? Ongoing Projects *'Marking Articles' - Mark articles as stubs, imageless, or in need of clean-up using our templates. *'Cleanup' - Work on cleaning up the articles in this section. *'Stubs' - As always, need expanding! *'Wanted Pages' - As always, need written! Even a stub is a good start. *''' ' - All images should be in the correct categories! *' ' - So should pages! Finished Projects *'Shuttles & Snubfighters' - Need 'ships' category removed. Remember, pages should most of the time only go in the 'lowest' category on the tree, so if we're breaking these down into subcategories, each subcategory should be listed in 'ships' and each ship only in their subcategory. *'Vehicles Category' - For vehicle pages to live in. Should go under the Tech category. *'+command' - Consolidate all +command pages into one and create redirects to appropriate sections from the other - ala Comsys. *'Species Pages' - Done for the most part, but there are a few lacking images for anyone who wants to go find them. *'Vehicles Template' - Need an infobox and template for vehicle pages. *'Republic Worlds' - There's an Outer Rim category for Outer Rim planets - It'd be nice to have a republic category to match. The Republic page has a list of all the planets that would need added to the category. *'Double Redirects''' - Not a ton, but they need fixing! Category:Organisation